This invention relates to an IC device and a system for testing the same, and more particularly to an IC device and a system for testing the same adapted for the manufacture of various types of IC devices.
In the past, referring to FIG. 1, various types of IC devices have been tested by selecting a test program from among the program storing media, such as a paper tape 1, magnetic tape 2, floppy disc 3 or disc 4, and by loading the required test program in a testing system 5. Referring to FIG. 1 denoting the conventional IC device tester, reference numeral 6 shows a tester; reference numeral 7 denotes a tester control terminal unit; and reference numeral 8 indicates a tested device.
However, the above-mentioned conventional IC device tester has the drawbacks that the operater must accurately distinguish the type of tested IC device, find a test program corresponding to the type of tested IC device, and load the program in a tester. Therefore, a great deal of work and time is consumed each time the type of IC device is changed. If a different type of IC device is mixed with the tested IC devices, then the different type of IC device is judged as being disqualified. Therefore, it is necessary to classify tested IC devices by type in advance. When many types of IC devices are manufactured in a small number, the testing operation is accompanied with complexities and is often carried out inefficiently. Further, as the custom manufacture of IC devices has progressed, the tendency has been toward manufacturing many types of IC devices in a small number. As a result, many types of IC devices are manufactured. As it is necessary to manufacture IC devices without classifying them into types, the conventional IC device-testing technique is inadequate and fails to cope with the above-mentioned custom-made IC devices.